


[Podfic] What Matters

by Bumblepods (Bumblewyn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Comfort, Comforting Dean, Comforting Dean Winchester, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Castiel, Insecurity, Light Angst, Loving Dean, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Talking about asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblepods
Summary: Cas thinks he owes it to Dean to have sex with him, Dean shows Cas what truly matters.[PODFIC VERSION]





	[Podfic] What Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593975) by [Bumblewyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn). 



[Download MP3](https://mega.nz/#!LW4mDADb!n3VE67lyoWqAv1YVvS7q1uW2P_cSyRdWgonlB8z56dM)

[Download M4B](https://mega.nz/#!nHwyQa7Z!LeyRtz1VZEMoaW6yViwLQBUY6x9Qcj8lhbvLLwQFJgM)


End file.
